


did you leave your window open?

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [21]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Part 2, doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Someone requested that I do a follow up to the previous work in this series from Kimberly's perspective, so here it is!Prompt from username-is-ruby:"Trini gets injured in a battle and after that happens Kim is overprotective of her."And Kimberly realizes that she's had some protective feelings for Trini for a while.





	did you leave your window open?

Kimberly spent plenty of time around Trini. They went to the same school, the same biology class, and the same superhero training sessions. What Kimberly didn’t know was when she started looking back over her shoulder and expecting to find Trini there, catching up to her in the hallway or falling asleep in the back row. If Kimberly could have her way, she would keep Trini behind her during battles, too, but as formation and strategy would have it, that wasn’t always possible.

In the ways that she could, she watched out for Trini. She was the first to tell Zack off if he was being a little too flirty and took it upon herself to wake up early on Sundays and take doughnuts to Trini on the one day a week that she didn’t have to go to school.

Zack pointed out that Kimberly insisted on sitting next to Trini at lunch, but she didn’t think twice about his wiggling eyebrows and suggestive smile. She cared a little more than she used to when she saw Trini walking down the hallway with the hot new redhead. When she reasoned out that she was essentially bringing Trini breakfast in bed once a week, the extent of her feelings hit her like a doughnut hole to the face.

“There’s glaze on your shirt,” Trini said.

Kimberly plucked the piece of sugary doughnut off her tank top and ate it. “Now there’s not.”

Coming over to Trini’s hadn’t necessarily gotten harder since Kimberly realized that she wasn’t just being friendly when she narrowed her eyes at any girl who touched Trini’s arm. Kimberly did spend a little more time putting herself together before heading out in the mornings, psyching herself up and trying on two or three lip glosses.

“You want water?” Trini was standing by the door to her room.

Kimberly’s body moved before she had to tell it to, and the next second she was next to Trini. “I’ll come with.”

“Why do you keep doing that?”

Kimberly tried not to think about the feeling in her stomach when Trini raised her eyebrow. “Doing what?”

“I don’t know, acting like my bodyguard?”

“You can take care of yourself. I know that,” Kimberly said, hoping that she sounded as nonchalant as she felt possessive.

“Kim.”

Judging by Trini’s tone that said she wasn’t going to let it go, Kimberly wasn’t as good of an actress as she thought. Kimberly glanced at Trini’s leg without thinking. Trini noticed.

“My leg is fine, Kimmy.”

The nickname made Kimberly’s chest swell. Nobody else called her that, and Trini only ever addressed people with their full names, even the Rangers. When Trini’s hand touched hers, Kimberly couldn’t resist surging forward and kissing her. With the last of her willpower, she aimed for Trini’s cheek instead of her lips.

Kimberly rushed out of the room and stopped in the hallway, wondering if she had been too forward or not forward enough. The question was answered for her when Trini tapped her on the shoulder and did what Kimberly had been too nervous to do. Kimberly hadn’t imagined that she, so concerned about keeping Trini safe, would be the shy one when it came to their first kiss.


End file.
